Our Family
by LdyKiya
Summary: Dumbledore makes another request of his Substitute Defense teacher. Sequel to: My Moony & My Harry


Title: _Our _Family

Author: LdyKiya

Email address: http/amy. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: The movies, books and characters belong to their prospective owners. Not me you can tell this by the fact that I have a negative bank balance.

Pairing(s): None

Category: A/U

Warnings: None

Rating: Child safe

Summary: Dumbledore makes another request of his Substitute Defense teacher.

Sequel to: _My_ Moony & _My _Harry

Author's Notes: takes place three weeks after _My_ Harry.

"Ah Remus, come, come, have a seat." Dumbldore invited somewhat jovially although his eyes did not twinkle as they normally did.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Remus replied as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Indeed my boy, it's about Harry," Dumbledore said, watching as Remus straightened and took on a worried look.

"What about Harry? He's not in trouble is he?"

"Harry came to me yesterday and asked to remain at Hogwarts over the summer. He said that the Dursley's were not particularly nice to him. He was not very willing to explain any further so I choose to look into the matter myself and I must say I am appalled at their treatment of him these last ten years." The old Wizard looked away from Remus and towards the fire burning merrily in the fireplace.

With a sigh Dumbledore continued to talk. "This is my fault for not checking on him. I assumed that his Aunt would love Harry as she did her own. He is her last link to her sister. The last blood family besides her son she has left. He _is _family. I was wrong. They have neglected and mistreated the boy, Remus. However, Harry cannot remain at Hogwarts over the summer. I've tried to get this rule over turned _many_ times before and it simply cannot be done." Albus quickly raised stalling hands as Professor Lupin shot to his feet.

"You are _NOT_ sending him back to them. I don't care about Hogwarts _rules_," Remus sneered the last word.

"I would not send him back if there was," Dumbledore paused giving Remus a mock calculating look, "someone willing to take Harry under the Fidelus Charm for the summer."

"I'll do it," Remus quickly replied.

"I'll of course be the secret keeper this time." Dumbledore nodded his head to himself.

"I'll do it, Headmaster," Remus said again when it appeared that Albus had not heard him.

"One of my estates near Hogwarts should work well… now who to send with Harry as a guardian…"

"I said I'll _Do_ IT!" Remus yelled clearly exasperated.

Dumbledore gave a chuckle "Well of course, of course. Shall we call young Harry up here to tell him about his new summer arrangements?"

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore said with a kindly smile. Harry did as he was bid and a delighted smile crossed his face at the sight of his favorite adult.

Remus returned the smile and gave the boy a wink as Harry came to stand by his chair.

"I called you up here to talk about this summer Harry" the wizened old wizard told his student.

"I can stay at Hogwarts?" Harry asked eagerly. While he did not want to return to the Dursley's care he was to ashamed to tell the Headmaster why.

"I am afraid that it isn't allowed for students to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. I have tried several times over the years both as a teacher and as the headmaster of this school but the board of governors have always refused to change this particular rule."

The only sign of Harry's distress was a choked breath. Remus quickly pulled his cub into his lap.

"It's alright Harry. You're not going back to the Dursley's."

"Promise?" Harry looked up into Lupin's warm amber gaze, his own green eyes more solemn than any eleven year olds should be.

"Marauder Promise" Moony told the young boy in his arms. Harry gave him a relieved smile.

"You Harry, as Professor Lupin has said will not be going back to the Dursley's, instead I have made arrangements for you to spend the summer at my ancestral home with Professor Lupin as your guardian." Dumbledore said with a satisfied smile as Harry's excited yelp filled the room.

"The _whole_ summer?" Harry questioned excitedly.

"Better than that cub," Lupin told the boy who had wiggled off his lap and was now bouncing next to his chair. "The Headmaster has arranged for me to be your permanent guardian. No more Dursley's _ever_. We'll be together always, like a real family."

"_Our_ Family," Harry whispered in an awe filled tone, quite obviously happy with the new situation.

"Yes _my_ cub, _our_ family." Remus answered back before snatching Harry into a tight embrace.


End file.
